freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Naked DSL
A naked DSL (a.k.a. standalone or dryloop DSL) is a digital subscriber line (DSL) without a PSTN (analogue telephony) service—or the associated dial tone. In other words, only a standalone DSL Internet service is provided on the local loop. Comparison of Regular and Naked DSL In regular DSL, a wire is run from the telephone switch to a piece of equipment called a Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) splitter. The POTS splitter separates the DSL and voice bands and then a wire carrying both services runs from the splitter to the cable head, where it continues on to the customer on outside plant. See DSLAM. In naked DSL the portion of cable from the switch to the splitter is removed, therefore removing dial tone from the line. It is possible that the customer would have dial tone through a Competitive Local Exchange Carrier (CLEC) instead of the local telco (ILEC), or that they use cellular service or VOIP exclusively in place of a traditional land line. Availability United States On March 25, 2005, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) ruled 3-2 against utilities commissions in Florida, Georgia, Kentucky, and Louisiana who sought to force BellSouth to unbundle their DSL service from their local phone service. FCC unplugs states' rules on 'naked' DSLFCC "Memorandum Opinion and Order and Notice of Inquiry" on "BellSouth Telecommunications, Inc. Request for Declaratory Ruling that State Commissions May Not Regulate Broadband Internet Access Services." Qwest Communications currently provides naked DSL service voluntarily, and Verizon Communications also provides it in some areas, albeit at a higher price than it charges customers who bundle it with regular phone service. This makes Verizon's naked DSL not able to compete with its own bundled service, and not the most economical choice for consumers who want DSL. The cheapest landline plus the bundled DSL costs about the same, $32, as the naked DSL, in effect causing DSL to cost *at least* that amount. AT&T now provides naked DSL throughout most of the country. United Kingdom It is not possible to get Naked DSL service (excluding SDSL) in the United Kingdom, though it is possible to get the POTS and DSL from different service providers. Canada Since the CRTC ruling of 21 July 2003 CRTC directs incumbent telephone companies to offer high-speed Internet services to competitors' residential telephone customers, it should be theoretically possible to have Naked DSL and some companies do provide this service. There is not yet widespread adoption, due largely to a lack of consumer awareness, but some listings such as Canadian ISPCanadian ISP - Find an Internet Service Provider (ISP) in Canada exist to help consumers find a service available to them. Naked DSL is currently provided by Internet Lightspeed www.lightspeed.ca and Telus Communications in the province of British Columbia. There is a $8 surcharge on a dry loop. Bell Canada also provides Naked DSL in all areas where DSL is Available. This service is provided for free. Smaller ISPs, such as TekSavvy and Nucleus Nucleus TechTalk 3.1, offer Naked DSL to some communities in Canada. Australia Amnet was the first ISP in Australia to officially launch a Naked DSL product live on 14 November, 2007, followed by iiNet a day later. Exetel released "Naked" ADSL2 Services on 1 December, 2007. Other providers include Adam Internet, Internode and gotalk. Broadband Solutions are also providing This product bundled with a VoIP service. New Zealand Naked DSL service in New Zealand is provided by Orcon, Slingshot, Snap, Supra, and WorldxChange. Other ISPs may offer Naked DSL. It is possible to get the POTS and DSL from different service providers. Telecom New Zealand is the backbone provider for most DSL and POTS services and the majority of ISP's use Telecom's copper local loop to access customers. Telecom will be launching its own Naked DSL service later in 2008. France Several ISPs now offer Naked DSL services. Also called "dégroupé". ISPs generally supply their own DSL modem which provides television services via video output and a FXS (Foreign exchange station) port to plug a standard phone handset. The first ISP to offer Naked DSL was Free (ISP) with their Freebox. Germany At least one ISP (M"Net) offers Naked DSL services (Maxi Pur). Portugal Zon TvCabo, in May 2008, has announced to its investors it will offer Portugal's first Naked DSL service. Known availability According to "Naked DSL: the potential impact in New Zealand Final report for the MED, April 2006" Naked DSL: The Potential Impact in New Zealand - Network Strategies the following countries have Naked DSL available, if not country wide then at least via one company; New Zealand as of Sept07, Austria, Belgium, Canada, Estonia, France, Italy, Netherlands (since the beginning of 2004), Norway, Sweden and the United States. See also *Local loop unbundling *Alarm circuit References Category:Digital Subscriber Line Category:Telecommunications terms de:Entbündeltes DSL